OS : Là où les souvenirs s'achèvent
by Xenha
Summary: Un bébé me sourit, dans mes bras. Ma vie se redessine sous mes yeux glacials. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant. Pourtant, c'était bien. J'ai aimé ma vie, ouais. Le soleil n'a jamais été aussi brillant.


Note : J'aime mettre des notes même si elles ne servent à rien... Vous allez bien ? :) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'upload mes "anciens" textes et ils ne sont malheureusement pas parfaits (comme chacun de mes textes d'ailleurs x)). Bonne lecture ! (Mais qui est le narrateur ? Mystère... ;) )

Twitter : xXenhaFanficxx

* * *

 **One shot : Là où les souvenirs s'achèvent.**

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Qui est ce bébé que je tiens dans mes bras ? Il me regarde de ses yeux d'ébène qui pourraient tuer quiconque y plongerait dedans. Il me sourit et je remarque qu'il a déjà deux dents : deux canines pointues comme un canif d'argent. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, son regard est insistant, mes yeux restent fixés sur sa pupille qui se dilate de plus en plus. Qui est-ce ? Et où suis-je ? Je me sens seul et j'ai froid, je n'entends rien et ne ressens rien... Ce petit bébé me regarde encore plus intensément, ses yeux rougissent et s'embrument de larmes avant qu'une pluie d'eau amère emplissent ses joues. Je commence à suffoquer et n'arrive toujours pas à bouger et j'essaie tant bien que mal de resserrer mon étreinte car le nouveau-né s'agite de plus en plus mais en vain : ma respiration est courte et mes muscles me lâchent.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que fais ?**

Une voix venue de derrière me glace. Cette voix... C'est une femme... Je suis immobile, dans le noir alors que ce bébé se débat de plus en plus. Cette femme me contourne et je lui fais face. Elle a de beaux et longs cheveux aux couleurs cerises noués par une tresse sur son côté droit. Elle s'agenouille à mon niveau et me prend délicatement l'enfant des bras avant de le bercer calmement.

 **-La, la... Tout va bien... Rendors toi... Il est sans doute fatigué, tu l'as dans les bras depuis un moment... Aller mon grand, il est temps de rentrer. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.**

Je la regarde complètement perdu. Qui suis-je ? Qui est cet enfant ? Et cette femme ? C'est juste un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller... Ou peut-être... Un souvenir ? Elle se relève et s'éloigne alors qu'une végétation dense se matérialise autour de moi. Je regarde mes mains, mes pieds, mon corps mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui ce corps appartient. Est-ce le mien au moins ? Machinalement, je suis cette femme dont le sourire resplendi de mille feux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je sens quelqu'un qui m'attrape sous les aisselles et me pose sur ses épaules. Le soleil est si beau... La plaine couverte d'herbe et de fleurs est magnifique. D'ici, la vue est vraiment sublime.

 **-Tu as vu ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant.**

Mais qui me tient ainsi ? Je baisse les yeux et remarque sous mes doigts de beaux cheveux noirs. C'est un homme qui me porte dont les yeux verts sont pétillants de vie. Je suis bien, ici. C'est un souvenir de mon enfance. Nous marchons face au soleil couchant. Oui, je me souviens de ce jour... C'était une belle journée. Je lève la tête et remarque un très grand oiseau survolé le vaste ciel légèrement orangé.

 **-Regarde, papa, qu'est-ce que c'est cet oiseau ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas un oiseau, trésor. C'est un dragon. me répondit la femme qui leva la tête vers le ciel.**

 **-Un dragon ?**

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de ses magnifiques ailes teintées de rouge avec des motifs blancs.

 **-Dis, c'est gentil les dragons ? Est-ce qu'ils sont méchants ?**

 **-Ils sont très gentils, mon chéri. Mais... Ces derniers temps... Certains dragons se comportent de manière un peu agressive... Il faut faire attention. me répondit mon père.**

 **-Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils nous protégeront toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.**

 **-Plus tard, moi aussi je veux être un dragon !**

 **-Ahah, tu ne peux pas trésor. Tu es un humain, et les humains restent des humains.**

J'arbore une légère moue boudeuse tout en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de l'enfant qui scrutait le ciel, déjà songeur. Tout autour de moi me faisait sourire à cette époque, je m'en souviens bien. Ce soir là, le ciel était plus magnifique que jamais.

Les mois ont passé et je voyais ce bébé grandir. Une petit mèche noire venait se pointer sur sa petite tête angélique. Nous avions recueilli un petit dragon rouge quelques jours plus tôt et nous jouions sur l'immense plaine d'herbe ornée de quelques cerisiers en fleurs. Nous étions heureux. Mon petit frère était devenu grand et savait marcher, il avait cinq ans alors que j'en avais le double. Alors qu'on jouait ensemble à essayer de faire voler notre petit oiseau aux ailes de feu, la voix de notre mère s'est faite entendre. Je pris mon frère sur mon dos et couru vers la nappe étendu sur la verdure.

 **-Venez mes deux amours, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Asseyez-vous.**

Je me souviens que les pétales roses tombées sous un ciel magnifiquement bleu illuminé d'un soleil radieux. Il faisait tellement chaud. Je regardai mon petit frère qui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Alors voilà, vous allez avoir une petite sœur !**

La joie et la jalousie me gagnèrent bien rapidement, comme un enfant gâté mais j'étais tellement heureux. Avoir une petite sœur était une superbe nouvelle pour nous, puisque nous n'étions que deux garçons.

 **-Comment elle va s'appelait ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas encore... répondit ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisirais pas ?**

 **-Moi ?**

Alors la question me trottait dans la tête tous les jours, à comment cette nouvelle arrivante allait s'appeler et cette idée me mettait en joie. Chaque nuit, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre et contemplais le vol nocturne des dragons de l'ombre. Je les admirais tellement. Entre temps, notre petit dragon de feu avait pris son envol et son indépendance. Je tournais la tête et constatais, chaque soirs, que mon frère essayait déjà de lire. Ça m'amusait. Un futur petit génie ! Les mois défilèrent à grande vitesse et au jour de la naissance de la petite fleur, on apprit que ce n'était pas une fille mais encore un petit garçon. Et, j'en ai même choisi le nom, m'inspirant du grand cerisier qui bordait notre maison.

Un beau jour d'été, alors que nous, les deux aînés, quittions notre académie où l'on étudiait la magie, la ville s'agitait dans tous les sens et le ciel s'embrasait de feu et de flammes infernales. Les habitants criaient à la mort et à l'enfer qui se répandait autour de nous. J'avais si peur, je m'en souviens bien. Nous avons longtemps couru vers notre maison et, à notre arrivée, nos parents étaient entendus sur le sol, livides, sans vie. Le landau avait dévalé la pente mais je le stoppai à temps, constatant que le nourrisson était déjà mort. Mon monde s'effondrait tandis que mes larmes et ma rage s'extériorisaient de plus en plus. Je criais à la douleur et à la haine en faisant la promesse de me venger. Mon petit frère, lui, s'était éteint. Son sourire avait disparu. Afin de l'endormir pour lui éviter un trop grand choc, je lui jetai un sort de sommeil. Je me devais de le mettre en sécurité alors je l'accompagnai à l'académie qui elle était un endroit sur. J'ai essayé de lui effacer la mémoire mais la seule chose qu'il avait oublié c'était moi. Je n'ai jamais été doué en magie. Pour lui éviter de réveiller une trop grande douleur, je n'allais plus le voir en espérant qu'il ait oublier le souvenir de ce jour.

Les années ont passé et la rage me poussait à tuer des dragons, encore et encore. J'ai continué à les tuer et malgré les années qui défilaient, je n'arrivais pas à la faire redescendre, cette rage bouillonnante me bouffait la vie. Ils avaient pris la vie de ma mère et de mon père, et aussi celle de mon frère ! Ce n'était qu'un bébé ! Juste un petit bébé...

Puis la vie m'a joué un tour, et je fus pris dans un cercle vicieux : je tuais les dragons car ils tuaient les humains, mais les humains entre eux se tuaient. Alors j'ai commencé à prendre des vies humaines, en constatant que le monde n'était pas fait d'amour comme mes parents me l'avaient appris auparavant. Je leur en voulais de nous avoir menti. Les guerres étaient violentes et je ne supportais pas ça, alors je rasais des pays entiers qui se destinaient à l'affrontement. Puis le désir de pouvoir a grandi, totalement contre mon gré.

Plus tard, j'apprenais que mon frère m'avait totalement oublié et avait contracté une malédiction qui le faisait souffrir. Je me suis dis que si je voulais le soulager, mon objectif serait l'annihilation de ce monde. Puis, mon désir de puissance m'a gagné. Je regrette parfois, quand mon esprit est lucide. J'avais une belle vie avant. Ma vie était belle. Le soleil était beau. La chaleur, intense. L'amour, présent. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux rien d'autre que le pouvoir. Tant de haine est dans ce monde... Je ne veux plus voir ça. Je serai le roi. Merci maman, papa pour votre amour. Merci Zeref, Natsu pour vos sourires.

Mon nom est Achnologia.

Achnologia Dragneel, roi des dragons et héritier de la famille Dragneel.


End file.
